


A Stink of Lion

by catherineflowers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Book 4: A Feast for Crows, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/catherineflowers
Summary: Poetry inspired by knifeears/bookbrienne's beautiful and melancholy piece based on Gustav Klimt's "The Kiss" and Brienne's last chapter in AFFC. It truly is the most remarkable piece of art.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Stink of Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenthour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenthour/gifts).

> The art this is based on can be found here: https://twitter.com/bookbrienne/status/1193897757834170368
> 
> Just want to thank the lovely knifeears/bookbrienne so much for giving me permission to write this - I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful art for days, like it was haunting me. I hope this piece does it some semblance of justice.

I saw your corpse

My lord, I saw your corpse.

Gold and green and rolled

Into the river, red with rot.

I sat atop you, legs apart,

Legs a-quiver, legs afire. I held you

down to drown.

I heard you scream your first,

My Lord, born

Your boneless self, all sweat and

Swoon against me.

You sat against me, rope around me

Rope inside me, tied me to you

with that worthless love called need.

And I held you and I cleansed you

And you

Prepared me for the noose.

Oh you, oh you my Lord.

Your name upon my lips and

My fingers round your blade,

You pressed your gold cold kiss goodbye

On my burning blush and blew

A gentle hole right through

me. You

Touched me with a violent hand

And you hurt me with the horror

you have brought against this weeping land.


End file.
